Light's Trilogy
by HiramekiLightWolfDragon
Summary: A normal girl encounters a boy who needs her to prevent the world destroyment.  When their party increases they go in the search of the Vampire King Foda.  Light, the girl, has to discover her powers and stop the evil King.
1. Chapter 1

Lights Trilogy

Chapter 1

As always it was a new day.

Someone knocks the door-

Light, I need your help in the kitchen, and just look what time is it! Prepare for school!

Yes, that was my mom and..

What? Its 5 30, and today is sunday!

Im sorry daught. Im so tired that I don't remember what I was doing – My mom said.

Well anyways. Why do you need my help? – I said.

Uhm..

-She left-

I wasn't sleepy. I went out and ate a poptart. Then it reached 7AM while I was watching TV.

I had a date with my dreamsboy. But now isn't time to talk about that.

Let me introduce myself. Im Hirameki Light.

I actually live with my parents and im 16. All my life since high junior school has been strange.

Deads*suicides., drugs, money. Lucky me im not interested in that.

Exploring put thinnngs.. interesting.

Like… going with my new boyfriend.

I left home, and went directly to the park, and well im sure its not a good place for a date

but HE was the one who wanted me to reach that place.

We had lots of thing in common, we liked same things..

Both of us where in front of the park, he was waiting there.

Am I late? – I asked

You aren't, its 9 and I was supposed to get here at 9 10. Anyways, where do you want to go?

I looked stupid, cuz I was watching at a bird in the sky, I was asking why every time I had a good moment there was a big bird in the sky!

Oh Im sorry (omg I was red) uhmm.. im hungry.. what about food?

Lets go eat there. – he poked me- You are so serious, smile!

Mhhhmm , -I laughed- Don't poke me!

All our date went great! I mean.. it was like, we laughed all the day, it felt great.

I had to return alone because he had to play the bass at a concert at school and I had lots of things to do… but when I was turning to home...

Light. – A strange voice talked to me, I couldnt recognize it.

I was paralyzed.

I turned out and saw who was talking to me, it was a boy.

Im not gonna hurt you, so don't be scared.

How do you know my name? I don't know you!

Well, in a part you do know me. Don't remember me?

Im the one who knows your secret. – he said

Anyways, Lighty. I need you , its our time. If you don't come with me, yours, and my world will be destroyed. Do you want that?

Uh? – I answered. I ran, ran quickly, but he reached me.

Light, please.- he said. Im not lying. Return to your home and tell your mom about this.

Im sure she will let you come with me.

Whats your name? – I asked

My name is.. – He stopped

My name is Dark, and if you don't know, Im king of darkness. I only need you to complete.. – He stopped again.

I cant let this girl know about it. Anyways. ( As darks thoughts)

I returned home and told this to my mom.

Its important? Well if it is I wish you luck my little girl. – She smiled at me, she was so sure about me. And I didn't know how she did believe me.

I believe you cause you never lied to me, and if I thought that you lied me , you had proved those things were real. – she said.

Dark had a -lets go now- looking at me and then we left. I asked him where we were going to go.

Light, you have to know this is dangerous, so please, dont be scared. We are going to take a kind of "black hole"- he said.

Isnt black holes supposed to be in space?- I asked.

Well, yes, but this is an internal hole, or if you want to call it a portal. Our world isnt another dimension, its like your world's opposite world. You world is like our dreams world, and, i suppose yours too. I have to tell you im not a human at all. But thats another story. I cant tell you now there. Maybe someone can hear us. Lets enter the hole.- he said.

We took that misteryous black hole, and we took like 1 whole minute to reach the other world, by the way, it was a lot of time for a "hole".

We appeared in a strange place, it was same as my world, but trees had an strange aura.

Those are Black trees. They are possesed by demons. demons who dont have a body, so , trees and plants dont have a soul, they can keep them as bodies if we can call em like that, they arent bad, they are lost souls who didnt reach the light, like they are innofensive, they just want to feel the goid feeling to live. Light, you can help them, but you cant NOW. When you were born an impurity invaded your soul and body , a dot of darkness. Thats why you know me, our souls are connected.

Now I have to tell you who and what i am... I am a vampire. well.. a hybrid one. My human and vampire blood are combined. It isnt true that vampires cant stand on sun. Its just a myth. In your world I cant stay in the sunlight , but i can on twilight time.

Now lets talk about the most important thing of all.. You.

You are a WolfDragon.

What's that? - i asked.

Your blood is combined with a wolf and a dragon as its name says- There are only 3 in this world and vampires want to kill you and other wolves- he said

There are three kinds of this powerful race, Light one's, Dark one's and Normal one's. There are 1 of each kind and i mean the normal one's is the last, because, Light and Dark's ones are like -impossible- to disappear, and well its possible but you are as powerful as the Vampire's king. Foda. - he said.

So.. Am I the normal one?- i asked again, i thought i was making a lot of questions.

No, you arent, and its hard but you are the light wolfdragon, the most searched of all .Lets go to the main theme. I just have to bite you to activate your vampire and wolfdragon's power.

Uhhhm...- I just didnt wanted a strange guy to bite me! No!He was so relaxed and for a moment i thought he would like to bite me. Pervert.

Come on, dont put on that face and give me your arm - he said

Aouh, yep - I think he was going to bite my neck, oh feeeeeeeew.

So he hold my arm and -immediately- bited my neck. I was angry .

You fooooooooooool!- i shouted as loud as i could

If you just wanted to bite my neck you could tell ME! but , noooo. The little child just tricked me.

He cleaned MY blood with his hand out from his lips.

Well we are here. This little town is where the old woman lives. She maybe knows how to get your dark impurity. - he said.

I dont know, dark. - a woman said.

Dark turned and said - what?

Dark, im so old and im not refreshed. What did you think?- she said

But..kuniko..- he responsed.

Anyways, you two should eat something, you look so tired , and you are light? nice to meet you .Im kuniko, i have lived here for so many years. - the old woman said.

Thank you. - i said

When we were eating at home-

Light, im gonna prepare a bath for you , and later i will show you something-kuniko said.

Thanks, kuniko- i said.

So, you will have to wait then , dark. -kuniko stared at him.

Dark had a, -humm, just because of you- face looking at me.

Well dont stay a lot of time there then, Light!- he said, i know what was he thinking.

There are your towels light. You can find shampoo and some soap under the washstand.- she said

I took the bath, and went out, i really wanted to know what was kuniko going to show us.

Now, Light, this is our Black Beauty, Kuro. She is a wild mare, but i know you will control her.- she said looking at the mare.

And Dark, This is our white horse, i think this is the fastest horse in the whole kingdom, his name is ASA.- kuniko said.

My horse has a girl name- dark whispered. then i laughed a bit.i think kuniko heard me.

But you cant go out. Light , you will need a cape, if someone discovers thqat you are the WolfDragon, the vampire king can capture you.-she stopped us.

Ah yeap. There is Kaedas black cape, I think she wont need it anymore.- he gave me the cape. Oh it was a cool cape. its a fact.

We had everything in the bag. I put the bag in kuros back and rided her. Like kuniko said, kuro accepted me.

Now we have to go , kuniko. Our destiny is Kora town. There is the water-ice horn.-he said.

Well, good luck you two.- kuniko said.

We left.

What is a water-ice horn?- i asked with shyness.

When you are a wolfdragon , you have two horns. a fire one and a water one. we will need em to have those 2 powers.- he said

Ah well..- i turned.

We will be there for tomorrow, so we should find somewhere to sleep, and its getting cold.I heard near there there was a little cottage. we can sleep there, and a horse livestock too.- he said

Somehow, it was snowing, 5 minutes later, it turned white, pure white and some grey colors.

Woah. it is cold, shiverin cold. i can see the cottage. Ea!- he shouted to the horse and went faster, i went faster too.

There was a warm space for horses and entered the cottage. Welcome, a man said. We have hot coffee and chocolate, you can stay here.

I didnt imagine it was habited by someone but, well, we are lucky we have a warm place.

Just.. Help me please. I have been alone all this time and... a spirit has been walking there, in my house. I found a fresh body of a little girl in the closet. Im so scared. Please.. help..- He didnt finish when dark said

Where is that body please? - well, he asked.

In the closet- the man repeated.

He fastly went to see the body. It was a little girl, her rainbow color hair was so beautifull.

Where did you heard the spirit? The body is fresh, and it will be like this forever. That spirit doesnt know how to return to her body.- he said.

Well, at the extra room at the left- the man said.

Come on, Light.- dark said to me.

I will need your .. light power. you will touch her body, and when i call the spirit, you will concentrate and let her enter.-he said

I did what he said and...

Huhm?- the little girl opened her eyes and groaned.

Thank you..- she said.

She stood up .

My name is niji uhm.. is everything outside okay? is it sunny as always?-she asked

No. Everything is grey and white, and it is snowing.- he said.

ah. Natural climate is sunny and snowing. There is an expantion of power on the Water-ice horn.-She ran to the door and ran more and more. She was going to catch a cold! I ran to stop her, she was so cute that i didnt want her to get a cold. Then dark stopped me.

No. Light. You are going to catch a cold too. Let me go by myself.- he ran away.

The man had a sad face.

That little girl.. - he said

That little girl controls colors and climate. She is an imprisoned by the vampire king.

Then dark opened the door with the little girl in his arms. She was white pale.

Put her in the bed. - i said

I wanted to help her, she had a high fever . I put a towel in her head and gave her a tea.

Light- Dark said

Let her sleep and prepare your futon. You will catch a cold too. - he said.

Yeap. - i did what he said and prepared it all.

It was a cold night. i couldnt sleep because everytime i was almost aslept a nightmare attacked to me.

I couldnt explain that. I drank some water and i looked for niji. She was sleeping. Ilooked at the window and

A weird man was walking outside, he had red eyes, claws and a lot of blood in his mouth. I walked slowly to the room and scared a lot more, i didnt know what to do.

Do I awake Dark? What could I do? I had to take a decision and do something fastly.

That demon was trying to open the door, I ran and awoke Dark.

Hmm?- he groaned

Wake up, something is trying to open the door Dark! Please wake up!-

Light, Wake up. Wake up Light? Wake up!-Niji woke me up. Another nightmare. But at least i could sleep a lot more of time.

Light? You lazy. You were sleeping a lot of time!- She said

I just had nightmares. I have a headache.. - I wanted to sleep more. I couldnt sleep all the night.

Are you okay? Niji asked.

Yes, thank you- I responsed.

I put on my clothes and went to drink coffee.

Light , we have to search the water ice horn- Dark said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I can help you finding the W-I horn. - Niji said

But Niji..- I spoke softly.

Well, you can stay with us.- Dark said

Take this scarfs then. - The man said and gave us the scarfs.

Thank you. - I said.

I rode kuro and Niji too.

The horn emanates a cold aura. and the cold wind comes from the north. - Niji said.

So we should go north? We dont have a compass and we dont know where we are.- Dark commented.

Just go forward, cant you feel the air?-She smiled and put a happy face.

We couldnt find the horn. But the wind was stronger.

We are there - Niji said

We just have to dig through the snow. - she said

Well light, thats your job.- Dark said.

Uh? - I was confused.

Since you are a wolf, you have dog instincts and.. you got claws, it is easier for you to dig. - he said.

But at least youre not going to help me? - i asked.

If we touch the horn the power will be ours.- he said

*sigh* I transformed in the wolfdragon and i realized something.

Something strange weird and uncomfortable.

I was nude.

I had human aspect, and my long hair covered some parts, my tail too, and the scales covered another parts, but i still felt uncomfortable.

The cape helped but anyways.

What are you waiting for? Come on DIG! MOVE YOUR PAWS! HANDS ! ANYTHING!Sorry.. but its cold ON! - He shouted.

I started digging, and it turned colder and colder then I saw something blue. It hurted, hurted a lot, and my head pounded. There was some water because of the ice, i looked , and my blue horn reflected.

Dark helped me to get up .

So thats the famous Water-ice horn, huh?- he said

I feel free- Niji said

Free? - I asked

That horn. I dont have to worry anymore. Since you are keeping it you are more powerfull than me, you can stand better. - Niji said.

Im noticing, You, you are the Light WD?- Niji asked.

Hm, yes.- I responsed

You got human aspect, not like the Dark one. Maybe you are pure Light.- Niji said.

She is pure Light and she has Wolfdragon's Light , like me, she has real light, obviously mine is the real Darkness, she has another kind of light. Real light makes her have a human aspect,by the way, the WD has been stolen from me.-Dark said

So you were a WD?- Niji and me asked.

Well yes. Foda stole my WD. He is a vampire who has no trace of human blood. He was a human that infiltred this world...Lets concentrate- Dark said

Its getting sunny, and its warmer.- Niji said.

I... fainted.

Light? Light?-

Are you okay light?

She is warm..

Light...

Dark took Light in arms and went to the cottage.

She has high fever - the man said

Light opened her eyes slowly.

Ugh..

I tried to sit , but I couldnt. My bones ached.

Light? - niji looked at me

My head, my bones, everything hurts!- Niji changed a hot towel in my head.

Its normal. The tea we gave you affects all the body and makes everything hurt for almost 1 hour.- Dark said

A young man entered -

Allo? Is someone there? - The young man said.

Oh, welcome,my name is Kaito-The man said

I noticed we didnt knew the name of the man who welcomed us.

Hi, my name is Daisuke. I got lost and saw the cottage.- Daisuke said

I turned my neck to see who was him.

Ack!.- I shouted with pain

Dont move light.-Dark said.

Hmmm?- Daisuke murmured.

Its a wolfdragon! a.. cute oneee!- When I saw him running at me , I just wanted to escape..

Noooooo!. If you move her, her "cuteness" is gonna disappear. - Dark said with a funny face.

Well, she has a good body if I can admit..- Daisuke said

PERVERT!- I shouted and closed my eyes.

He touched my hair, then got his hands down, and more down, and..

NO!- I shouted and slapped him.

That hurts man. - Dark said

Yeah, it does! - Daisuke shouted.

Not you, her, look at her poor face.- Dark said.

Ackk...- But protection and dignity goes first.

Lighty..- Niji said.

Yes , Niji?- I responsed

Will you protect me against that monster?.- Niji asked.

Not now, little Niji , Not now..- I said.

Im scared.- She said

You dont have to be scared.- I said

Well, thinking about it, this little girl is cute, too.- Daisuke said.

NOT EVEN IN YOUR DREAMS .- I slapped him again.

Hum.- I looked at him.

I feel better.- I said

I stood up with help of Niji.

Are you sure you are better? .- Dark asked

Yes, I am..-I responsed

Well, We have to go then..- Then Daisuke interrumpted

Uhm..I got a horse and i need to ask you something..where are you going to go? .- He asked

Well, the hottest areas of this kingdom.- Dark said

Kato town?.- he asked

Yeap.- Niji said

Impossible to get there, imps are surrounding all the place and people cant access to it.- Daisuke said.

Good timing to use the Water-ice horn.- Dark commented.

So can I go with you? .- Daisuke asked

As long as you dont touch us, then its okay- I put a smile in my lips.

Well then, lets take our horses- I said and transformed into human.

Lets go.- Dark said.

We took our horses and rided em till we saw a volcano.

The town might be under the volcano's skirt.- Niji said

I can feel the warmness of the horn.- Niji commented.

I just got a question.. How im gonna use the horn?.- I asked

There are two ways to use it. Naturally using it or with a sphere. I think it will be easier for you with the spheres. transform into the wolfdragon.- Dark said.

I transformed.

Now that your horn shines you can use water and ice. Concentrate and use it. Its easy- Dark said.

I did what he said and could do it.

Now attack!.- Dark shouted.

Water came up from my hands and a jet of water came from them.

Now you can attack the imps.- Dark said

When we reached the volcano imps started to attack.

Now its your oportunity, Light!.- Dark said.

I attacked , and they where a lot, and I was so weak..

They are strong.- Dark said

Dont use it anymore. Let me do this.-He said

He used a very, big sphere of darkness, and all the imps disappeared.

We have to work on you powers, Light-He said

Heh.- A strange voice spoke.

We turned.

Hi GUYS. Are you having fun with my IMPS?Well if you are... sorry but no time for FUN.I need you Light.- A man spoke.

Eh?.- He disappeared, and somehow, I did too.

Light!.- Niji and Dark shouted, while Daisuke only had a disdainful gesture at the man.

Oh my name is Foda. You should know ME.- He appeared , with me in hands, and my mouth was covered with tape.

Well, bye-bye!.- We disappeared.

Now my mouth wasnt covered with tape, but I was in a kind of jail or something like that.

Help! - I shouted!

Dont shout for help. My little girl.- Foda said.

I groaned at him and transformed into the Wolfdragon , trying to protect myself.

You are helping.- He opened the jail.

Light , lighty, light... Dark isnt going to help you. He is just using you. World destroyment wont be prevented, only because he just wants the horns and, and when he reaches his opportunity, he is going to steal them from is only tricking you.- Foda said.

And how do I know what you are saying its true?.- I asked.

Because darkness is darkness. Darkness just lies and tricks people to get what he wants.-He said

Anyways I dont believe you.- I said.

I concentrated..

Dont do it Light.. It isnt going to help.- He said.

Yep, Its gonna help.- I said, and disappeared.

Somehow I learned how to disappear from Foda's spells.

I appeared in the town..

Are you okay?.- A girl asked.

Ack..

A WolfDragon...- She said..

She helped me to stand up.

Im okay . thanks...- I thanked her.

My name is Lina.. whats your name?- she asked.

My name?, my name's Light.., Where I am?- I asked.

You are in Kato town.- Where do you want to go?.- she asked

I need to go downwards.- I said

You can go this way.- She said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Let me help you.- Lina said

We went down and down, when we saw the others.

Light!.- Niji runned at me and hugged me.

Lina..?- Dark pronounced her name. They knew each other?

We havent seen since..- She stopped

We were kids.- He said.

They ignored us and went up to the town.

They totally ignored us.- Daisuke said

Yes..- I answered

Lets go then.-Niji said

We walked up, and it was getting hotter.

We are finally there.

You can stay on the big house.- Lina said.

We chose our rooms.

Light, can we take a bath? .- Niji asked.

Sure, but let me prepare everything.- I answered

I prepared everything for us.

Niji was almost sleep ,she was tired , and I was too.

Niji, I want you to tell me something.- I spoke to her

Yes?.- She answered.

Who , who really is Foda?.- I asked.

He is an evil man, but some people says he is only a demon. He is just possesed by the WD.- She answered.

Ah.- I sighed.

We used our towels and put on our clothes.

I prepared her futon , but then I remembered something..

Niji, arent you hungry?.- I asked her.

So-so.- She said.

What do you want me to prepare?.- I asked her again.

Anything, but it has to have cheese.- She answered.

I went to the kitchen, then I saw a butler..

Yes, Lady? How can I bring my services to you?.- I recognized his face quickly. It was Daisuke.

No , Daisuke, Im gonna do it by myself, and you cant trick me.- I answered.

I prepared some spaghetti for Niji, but I really didnt knew if they knew it there, in this world.

I used tomatoes, flour, and cheese.

Niji, I prepared you some Spaghetti.- I heard a

Whats that?- I was sure she didnt knew it.

Its a pasta. You should eat it, its delicious.- She was gonna like it.

Well then...Itadakimasu.- She used her chopsticks and ate a piece.

She started eating more, and then , all the food disappeared.

Thank you Light, it was delicious!.-She smiled at me.

I was hungry too. but I was so tired to do more food.

Niji felt asleep and then, I prepared my futon.

No more nightmares attacked me.

... .. ... ... ..

Light..

Light.- Niji awoke me up.

I had a nightmare.- She said, trembling.

Now it wasnt me who had the nightmare, it was her.

Can I be with you?-She asked.

Sure..- I was as sleepy as a beaaaaaar.

She had nightmares the whole night.

I awoke with sun in my face.

What a funny face.- Dark said.

Eh?Why are you looking at me?- I said.

You didnt ate anything this night, but I heard Niji did. She ate your world food called spaghetti right? She liked it a lot, she told me. I brought to you this world food. Fish. Havent you heard of it?.- Dark said with sarcasm. Then he smiled.

No, but I would like to eat it.- I responsed with more sarcasm.

Im joking. Our real butler is preparing eggs, so you should be preparing yourself.- He said closing the door.

I took a shower ,moisturized my skin, put on clothes, and went downstairs.

Why so late Light?.- Niji asked.

I am sorry, I think I was tired.- I answered.

We ate . And then, Niji spoke.

I dont feel the horn aura anymore. Light, What are we going to do if we dont know where the horn is..?- She asked.

So Light is a real WolfDragon..?- Lina asked.

Light is the lights one.- Niji said.

I dont know what we are going to do, but im sure Foda is doing it more hard.- I answered.

Then we all left, but i had something to ask to Dark.

When I found him I asked

Dark, can I go to my world just for 3 hours?- Just say yes please!.

Well Light... Dont stay a lot of time there. If you want to come to this world again, you will have to use this, ONLY at you house, if someone discovers you, you are DEAD.- He said.

I appeared in my house, weird , right?

Mom?.- I asked.

Daught?.- She answered, then she hugged me.

Light, you should go school and tell your teachers a reason why arent you taking the classes. Ask for homework please, daught, because its late right now.- She said.

I had lots of thing to do, and 3 hours where like 30 minutes.

I rode my bike to school.

I asked for my teacher, but she was at class.

I had to enter the class. uh.

I walked to the room 2-A.. and opened the door.

Everyone looked at me like .. whos you, no one knows you!.

Then a group of people murmured "Hey, its Hirameki from 2-B"

May I enter please?- I asked.

Sure.- The teacher said.

I talked to the teacher and explained her everything.

She gave me a lot of homework, and only 2 days have been passed.

I told her I wasnt going to come because I had a gym contest at USA and then a concert right there.

So it will take more than 4 months.- That was my last phrase, and it was a lot of time for just a contest and a concert.

I felt as quickly as I could , and called my gym teacher, then my guitar teacher, told same but i was going to go to another part of the world.

Everything is allright.

I went home and appeared in the big house.

Light, Dark says we have to go in search of the fire horn .- Niji said.

But, where would it be if you cant feel its aura?.- I asked her

I can feel its aura, but you can feel temperature, and this isnt the hottest spots of this kingdom, maybe it could be on Tsuki dessert..-She said

Well, so we should go there?.- I said

Yeap.-She said

When we wereready, we rode our horses.

Arent you coming, Lina? ,- Dark said.

I am sorry, but I just have to stay there. Plus, my horse has serius injuries right now..- she answered.

Dark thought for a momment like he was going to say something, but he didnt.

Well, then.- He said

We went in the search of the famous dessert, but when we reached the top temperatures, we were already on alake?

Yeap, a lake, or maybe it was a dessert in the past.

Its getting hotter...- Niji said.

Maybe its at the deepest parts of this lake. Then , its your work again light. Siiiiince, you are a wolfdragon again, you can stay a lot of time in the water without getting air, but you need to know something. You have to separate your, WOLF , and DRAGON, powers to only be a Dragon.- He said

And how im going to do that?.- I asked confusedly.

Concetrating is the key to the success.- He asnwered.

I did as he said, but the results were 0.

Stop.-He said.

Anyways, something is suspicious.i think horns are harder to get. We got the W-I horn easely, right? I dont think thats your original horn, plus , its power is weaker than yours, I know this because i used horns before..- He expained that to us.

So we should get a break, please, we havent done anything , and this place is heating as fire..- Daisuke said.

Then , Dark took my water ice horn somehow and the horn turned to its original status.

Then we reached the volcano skirts again. It was the nearest place wee knew.

We slept in the big house again. I couldnt sleep that night, not because nightmares, but somehow i couldnt sleep.

Light reached the windows, and i was not sleepy.

Light!.- Niji shouted

Everybody wants to know how you do that delicious sprawati!.- Niji shouted again.

Its spelled Spaguetti.- I told her.

Well then , Spaguetti!, Anyways, prepare it!.- She was excited as a dog .

I went downstairs.

Good morning.- I said.

Its 2 00 pm , light, it isnt morning.- Daisuke said

Whaa? What?.- It was 2 00 pm! So late!

Niji did 3 attempts to wake you up, she couldnt.- Dark laughed.

Not funny D=

Anyways, lets prepare , "My famous spaguetti".- I said.

I had only ingredients for only 4 portions. Again , I cant eat.

Everybody liked it, Pheww.

We want more!.- Niji said.

Niji, I dont have ingredients for more.- I told her.

And what about you?.- Dark asked.

I prefer you 4 to eat than me.- I told them, anyways, i wasnt hungry.

Look, you are so skinny, and you havent eaten right in this past 3 days.- Daisuke said.

Then let me prepare something for me.- I said

Let me do it,- Lina said.

Food from this world? I think they eat the same oriental food ramen soup or rice.

And as i thought, she prepared some ramen.

Thank you, .- I told her.

I took my bowl to the living room, and watched TV, because she told me i could eat there, plus, no one was eating in the table.


End file.
